Nachkriegszeit
by wolfskind
Summary: Endlich Zuhause' war der Gedanke, den Ginny Weasley erwartet hatte. Aber Zuhause war das nicht."- Ein Stimmungsportrait der Weasleys, Harry und Hermine am Tag nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts.
1. Bill und Charlie

_Heyo_

_Ich hab versucht die Stimmung der letzten Seiten von DH einzufangen und etwas weiterzuspinnen. Diese Geschichte hat ihren Fokus auf den Weasleys, Harry und Hermine. _

_Die Geschichte wird fünf bis sechs Kapitel umfassen. _

_Für allfällige Rechtschreib- und insbesondere Interpunktionsfehler entschuldige ich mich im Vorab, die Kommasetzung in der Deutschen Sprache ist verwirrend. _

_Summary: "'Endlich Zuhause' war der Gedanke, den Ginny Weasley erwartet hatte. Aber Zuhause war das nicht"- Stimmungsportrait der Weasleys, Harry und Hermine am Tag nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts._

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte für die Figuren gehören JKR_

_Viel Spass beim Lesen wünscht wolfskind. (Das beim Lesen von Reviews ebenfalls viel Spass haben würde!)_

* * *

Bill und Charlie

Der Regen war so rasch vorbei wie er gekommen war. Nur hin und wieder rieselten ein paar Tropfen vom Himmel dessen Wolkendecke tief über dem Land hing. Bill und Charlie Weasley standen im nassen Gras das zu lange nicht gemäht worden war. Durch Bills Turnschuhe sickerte das Wasser doch es war egal.

Vor den Brüdern erhob sich ein Haus das so schief stand, dass nur noch Magie es zusammenhalten konnte. Es sah aus wie ein alter Schweinestall, auf dem im Verlaufe der Jahre immer wieder einzelne Etagen und Zimmer an- und aufgebaut wurden. Ein Anblick der Charlie trotz all der Jahre in Rumänien noch immer so vertraut sein sollte wie vor Jahren, als er bei den Obstbäumen mit Bill und den Zwillingen Quidditch gespielt hatte. Doch es war keine Freude, die sich in den Augen von Bill und Charlie spiegelte, es war Befremdung. Es war die an Resignation grenzende Wut, die die Trauer aus ihren Zügen vertrieb. Der Fuchsbau, Heim einer ganzen Horde rothaariger Zauberer, das schrullige Zuhause der Grossfamilie hatte nichts gemütliches mehr an sich, die Magie des Ortes schien zerstört.

_Blutsverräter_, stand in grossen, roten Lettern über die ganze Breite des Hauses geschrieben. Um die Fenster herum hatten sich schwarze Russspuren ins Gemäuer gefressen, die Scheiben waren zerborsten, die Tür hing noch in einer Angel, der Garten, der ganze Stolz von Molly Weasley mit den Gnomen, die ganze Freude von Arthur Weasley war ein einziges, schlammiges Loch.

Als sich die beiden ältesten Söhne von dem Ort wo sie appariert waren in Bewegung setzten, legte der grossgewachsene Bill eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. Charlie schüttelte sie ab und eilte auf das Haus zu.

Stumm machte er sich sogleich daran die Schmierereien zu beseitigen. Bill betrat vorsichtig das Innere des Hauses. Sogar einen Monat nachdem die Familie den Fuchsbau verlassen musste und Todesser ihn verwüstet hatten war der Brandgeruch noch immer unerträglich. Auch hier hatte man ganze Arbeit geleistet, das Wohnzimmer und die Küche waren ausgebrannt. Bill sah, wie die Flammen an der Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern geleckt hatten, ehe- wie er vermutete- entweder der Regen oder jemand vom Orden das Feuer löschen konnte.

Schon wollte Bill von der Küche wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als er an etwas metallenes stieß, was mit einem leisen Klimpern über den Küchenboden rutschte. Er bückte sich um es aufzuheben, als er erkannte was es war: ein Zeiger der grossen Uhr, die stets die Aufenthaltsorte der Familienmitglieder bestimmen konnte.

_Ron_, stand in feinen, schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem Messingzeiger geschrieben. Bill starrte darauf als hätte er den Zeiger noch nie gesehen. Und auf einmal sah er seinen jüngsten Bruder vor sich, das zu lange rote Haar hing ihm in klitschnassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, sodass sich Bill bis jetzt nicht sicher war, ob es Tränen oder der Regen war, der Ron übers Gesicht lief. "Ich konnte nicht mehr Bill, ich-… Es war zu viel!" hatte er gesagt und um Verständnis gefleht.

Liebevoll bog Bill den Zeiger wieder gerade und setzte ihn in die Uhr ein. Er sprang sofort zu den anderen auf _Unterwegs_. Freds stand als einziger auf _Zuhause_. Bill verliess rasch die Küche und begann im Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen. Kurze Zeit später kam Charlie herein.

"Ist die Schrift weg?" fragte Bill und merkte wie rau seine Stimme klang.

"Hat einiges gebraucht, aber ja."

Einen Moment lang tauschten die Brüder einen bitteren Blick, dann kehrten sie wieder an die Arbeit zurück. Still sprachen sie verschiedenste Zauber um wenigstens den Anschein eines Zuhause wieder herstellen zu können.

Mehr als zwei Stunden brauchen sie ehe alle kaputten Bilderrahmen wieder ganz waren und an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz hingen, ehe Fenster und Vorhänge wieder ganz und vom Russ befreit waren, ehe die Betten wieder sauber und frisch bezogen waren und der Gestank aus dem Haus verschwunden war.

Die Müdigkeit hatte sich dankenswert wie ein Schleier über sie gelegt, dämpfte alle Erinnerungen, dämpfte die Wut und die Trauer darüber, dass die Familie nie wieder vollständig beieinandersitzen würde. Die Müdigkeit frass alle anderen Gefühle auf, alle Fragen, alle Sorgen, Befürchtungen und Ängste. So paradox es klang: Die Müdigkeit half Bill und Charlie die Arbeit zu erledigen. Sie stellte sich wie ein Schutzzauber zwischen die beiden Brüder und alle einfallenden Bilder und Erinnerungen.

Es war kurz nach zwei Uhr Nachmittags als Bill und Charlie den Fuchsbau wieder bewohnbar gemacht hatten. Der Tag, der mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und dem Tod Voldemorts begonnen hatte, blieb nach dem Gewitter am Morgen trüb und wolkenverhangen.

Sachte schloss Charlie die Haustür, dann apparierten die beiden zurück nach Hogwarts.

Die Grosse Halle hatte sich geleert. Viele waren nach Hause gegangen um sich ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen. Es gab viel zu tun. Das halbe Schloss lag in Trümmern, das politische System der magischen Gemeinschaft Grossbritanniens ebenfalls. Der Krieg war noch nicht ganz vorbei.

Doch noch immer standen vereinzelt Familien beieinander, noch immer hatten sich einige Menschen noch nicht von ihren Toten verabschieden mögen. Zu ihnen gehörten die Weasleys. Bill sah wie Ginny auf einer Bank lag, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, den Kopf im Schoss ihrer Mutter. Beide Frauen hatten den Blick auf einen Punkt gerichtet, den weder sie noch die anderen sahen. George saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht neben seinem Zwillingsbruder. Percy- dessen Brille nutzlos auf dem Tisch lag- sprach leise mit Arthur. Ron, Harry und Hermine fehlten.

Während Charlie zu George ging, sich neben ihn setzte und schwieg näherte sich Bill seinem Vater.

"Wir sind fertig Dad. Wir können nach Hause wenn ihr so weit seid."

"Sah es schlimm aus?"

"Ist das wichtig?"

Arthur lächelte schwach.

"Ich schätze im Moment nicht."

"Wo sind Ron und die anderen?"

"Im Schlafsaal" sagte eine andere Stimme und Bill drehte sich um. Neville Longbottom stand bei ihnen- er sah fürchterlich aus. Obwohl sein überlanges Haar das Schlimmste überdeckte sah Bill lange, dunkelviolett leuchtende Narben, Blut von dem er nicht wusste ob es Neville oder jemand anderem gehörte, Dreck und Staub bedeckten seinen zerrissenen Umhang. Und auf einmal, von irgendwoher, unerwünscht und doch irgendwie willkommen tauchte in Bills Kopf der Gedanke auf, dass er das als Argument brauchen konnte, wenn seine Mutter das nächste Mal mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Haare aus war.

"Tut mir Leid Mr. Weasley, ich wollte nicht lauschen" sagte Neville kleinlaut und richtete sich an Arthur. "Ron, Harry und Hermine haben gesagt, dass sie sich für einen Moment ausruhen wollen. Soll ich hoch und sie holen?"

"Das wäre nett Neville, danke."

Bill suchte Charlies Blick und nickte ihm zu. Charlie verstand und wandte sich an George, Bill an den Rest der Familie. Er erklärte ihnen, dass sie nun nach Hause gehen sollten um sich etwas auszuruhen. Es waren nur wenige Worte die er brauchte doch es strengte ihn ungemein an. Es war, als ob das Sprechen seit dem Kampf zu einer Sportart geworden war, komplizierter, gefährlicher und anstrengender als Quidditch.

Als Neville mit Ron, Harry und Hermine die Treppe herunter kam brach die Familie zögernd auf. Bill vermied den Blick zu Fred, jetzt war nicht die Zeit zu trauern, dafür gab es zu viel zu tun.

Die Lehrer hatten am anderen Ende der Grossen Halle einen Kamin für alle Heimkehrer errichtet, da die vielen minderjährigen Zauberer im Schloss noch nicht apparieren konnten. Bill nahm als erster eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus der Dose, warf sie ins Feuer und sagte mit der Stimme eines Fremden "Fuchsbau".

* * *

_Diese Portraits erweisen sich als schwieriger als zunächst angenommen. Ich hoffe ich habe Bill und Charlie annähernd getroffen, denn JKR liefert nicht gerade viel Stoff zu den Charakteren._

_Viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel_


	2. Ginny

Ginny

In den letzten paar Wochen hatte Ginny oft an Sirius gedacht. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl wenigstens ansatzweise verstehen zu können, wie es für ihn sein musste im Grimnauldplatz festzustecken, in der Tatenlosigkeit gefangen während andere kämpften. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie verstanden, warum Sirius Kreacher so abgrundtief verabscheut hatte. Wie oft hatte sie mit den Zwillingen darüber gewitzelt, dass Tante Muriel die ideale Partnerin des verbitterten, hässlichen und ständig schimpfenden Hauselfen wäre.

Aus diesem Grund verwirrte es Ginny so ungemein, dass kein Gefühl der Erleichterung aufkam, als sie aus dem Feuer ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus trat. _Endlich Zuhause_ war der Gedanke, den Ginny Weasley erwartet hatte. Aber Zuhause war das nicht. Zuhause war lärmig. Entweder experimentierten die Zwillinge in ihrem Zimmer, oder Ron stritt sich mit Percy oder Ginny mit ihrer Mutter oder ihre Mutter mit Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill oder ihrem Vater. Zuhause roch nach Essen, Zuhause knarrten die Dielen, Zuhause stöhnte der Goul auf dem Dachboden, Zuhause gackerten die Hühner im Garten. Zuhause kam ihr Vater mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht und ohne Augenbrauen in die Küche und verkündete stolz, er habe jetzt endlich das Fellytone geknackt.

Die stummen Gestalten mit den gesenkten Köpfen- von Müdigkeit oder Trauer vermochte Ginny nicht zu sagen- das war nicht ihre Familie. Das Haus, das ganz dezent nach Russ roch, das war nicht ihr Zuhause. Wäre es das, würde sich die Familie nach so langer Abwesenheit im Wohnzimmer versammeln, reden, zanken, lachen.

Stattdessen schlurfte George die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, Percy folgte ihm.

"Habt ihr Hunger?" fragte Molly Weasley, hinter dem lockeren Ton konnte Ginny die selbe Stumpfheit heraushören, die auch aus den Augen ihrer Mutter schien.

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Es ist nichts zu essen da Mum" sagte Charlie leise und behutsam.

"Ich kann Kreacher fragen, ob er uns für die ersten paar Tage etwas schickt" sagte Harry und Ginny drehte sich um. Durch den Schleier aus Erschöpfung und Trauer wurde ihr langsam klar, dass sie während dem ganzen Durcheinander gar nie die Zeit gehabt hatte Harry richtig anzusehen. Auch wenn er etwas abseits der anderen stand, ganz hinten beim Kamin, strahlte er genau das Gleiche aus wie der Rest der Familie und wie sie selbst wahrscheinlich auch. Sein Gesicht zeigte das selbe Erstaunen über die Situation, die Ginny empfand. Es war, als ob die Freude über Voldemorts Tod, die Erleichterung über das Ende des Krieges mit der Trauer über Freds Verlust und der Erschöpfung die Waagschale hielt und sie alle in einem seltsamen Nimbus der Gleichgültigkeit schweben liess.

Was jedoch nicht aufzuwiegen war, waren die Spuren des letzen Jahres an seinem, Ron und Hermines Körper. Sie sahen dünn aus, Hermines Schlüsselbein zeichnete sich scharf ab. Die Wangen wirkten eingefallen und hinter aller Taubheit blitzte der gehetzte Ausdruck hervor, den die drei und insbesondere Harry während dem ganzen letzten Jahr getragen haben mussten.

"Das wäre wirklich nett, Harry mein Lieber" sagte Molly Weasley und holte Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Harry nickte knapp und folgte Ron nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Ginny, der nicht nach Schlafen zumute war- und das würde es noch eine ganze Zeit lang nicht, das wusste sie- ging in die Küche. In einem Schrank fand sie eine Büchse mit Teeblättern, setzte einen Kessel auf und sah zu wie langsam Dampf aufstieg.

"Kann ich auch eine Tasse haben?"

Ginny drehte sich um, Bill war ihr gefolgt. Sie nickte und goss den Tee in zwei Tassen, reichte ihm eine und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Schweigend tranken Bill und Ginny ihren Tee- Milch war keine da. Ein, zwei Mal knarrte ein Dielenbrett, Ginny hörte jemanden husten, ansonsten war es ruhig im Haus. Während die Tasse zwischen ihren Händen allmählich erkaltete schaute sie sich in der Küche um. Alles sah so aus wie vor einem Monat, als sie das Haus blitzartig verlassen mussten. "Ginny, nimm deine Tasche und komm! Komm schnell!" Ein zartrosa Himmel hatte den beginnenden Tag verkündet und die Angst in der Stimme ihrer Mutter, dass es so weit war, dass sie weg mussten. Ginny erinnerte sich wie sie in ihrem Nachthemd die Treppe runter rannte, die Tasche für den Notfall, schon längst gepackt, in ihrer Hand. Bill, der unten stand, packte sie grob an der Schulter und apparierte mit ihr zu Tante Muriel.

Jetzt saß Bill mit ihr am Tisch. Auch aus seinem Gesicht war der gehetzte Ausdruck noch nicht ganz verschwunden und Ginny fragte sich, ob er das jemals würde. Ob überhaupt noch irgend etwas je wieder so sein würde, wie es vor dem Krieg war. Nicht mal auf dass beständige Lachen von Fred und George konnte sie sich mehr verlassen, denn dieser Fels in der Brandung existierte nicht mehr.

Da kamen sie, ungewollt und doch erlösend: Die Tränen tropften heiß über ihre Wangen, liefen über ihre Lippen und hinterließen einen salzigen Nachgeschmack. Bill sah auf und nahm ihre Hand. Keiner sagte ein Wort; Worte hatten nicht die Kapazität um das zu fassen, was im Raum lag. Und so sassen sie da, Bruder und Schwester, nach so langer Zeit wieder in ihrem Zuhause das doch kein Zuhause war und trauerten um den Verlust ihres Bruders und etwas anderem, das sie nicht benennen konnten.


	3. Harry

Harry

Sein Federbett knarrte laut und vernehmlich als er sich umdrehen wollte. Harry Potter war rastlos. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf. Wann war er das letzte Mal hier gewesen? fragte er sich. Wann war er das letzte Mal unter orangen Chudley Cannons Postern aufgewacht, ganz oben in dem winzigem Dachzimmer von Ron Weasley.

Es war an Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit gewesen, dem Tag ihrer fluchtartigen Abreise, dem Tag als ihr Nomadendasein begann. Harry wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte sich diesen Tag besser in Erinnerung behalten, er wünschte sich, er hätte sich all die kleinen Details einverleibt, aufgesogen wie ein trockener Schwamm. Das grosse weisse Zelt. Ron, der sich über Viktor Krums Bart aufregt. Die tanzenden Paare. Die Musik. Mrs Weasley, die gerührt in ihr Taschentuch schluchzt. Hermine mit ihrer wunderbaren perlenbewehrten Tasche. Tante Muriel, die sich über die Kleider der Brautjungfern beschwert. Ginny.

Harry wünschte sich, es wäre ihm klar gewesen, dass dies der letzte Tag für eine lange, lange Zeit sein würde, an dem alles in Ordnung war. Denn auch mit Voldemorts Tod war der Kampf noch nicht zu Ende. Dafür gab es zu viel Schutt, der weggeräumt werden musste, zu viel, was zerstört auf den Wiederaufbau wartete. Und zu viel, viel zu viel, was nicht mehr wieder aufgebaut werden konnte.

Wieder drehte sich Harry in seinem Feldbett, doch er hielt inne als er Ron husten hörte. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Harry wusste, dass Ron während der paar Stunden in Hogwarts nicht geschlafen hatte wie er selbst. Er wusste es, weil er, als Neville ihn weckte, die anderen Betten verlassen und Ron mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgefunden hatte. Mit einem leisen Lächeln im Gesicht setzte er sich auf und trat ans Fenster.

Die Wolken draußen hingen tief, der Regen hatte nachgelassen. Obwohl sein in den letzten Tagen arg beanspruchter Körper schmerzte und die Erschöpfung nach noch mehr Schlaf, nach viel mehr Schlaf verlangte wusste Harry, dass er im Moment keine Ruhe finden würde. Also zog er sich eines von Rons alten T-Shirt über und ging nach unten. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein grosses Plateau voller Sandwiches, das Kreacher wie versprochen aus Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Mehr aus Vernunft denn aus Hunger nahm er sich eines und ging weiter weil er in der Küche jemanden leise sprechen hörte.

"…schätze die Lehrer und einige vom Orden werden den Wiederaufbau organisieren. Es ist noch lange nicht fertig…. Zum Glück kümmert sich Kingsley um das Ministerium, auch da liegt einiges im argen- Oh, hey Harry!"

Harry, dessen Mund voll war, nickte Bill zu. Ginny hatte den Rücken zur Tür gerichtet und drehte sich um, als Bill Harry begrüsste. Harry sah, dass sie geweint hatte, ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und auf ihrem dicken Sweatshirt hatten die Tränen Flecken hinterlassen. Harry verspürte das eigentümliche Verlangen zu ihr zu gehen und-

Und was? fragte er sich. Sie trösten? Er wusste, dass das nicht ging, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Sie küssen? Dafür war jetzt bestimmt nicht die Zeit. Hin und hergerissen stand Harry an der Spüle und gab sich der Verwirrung hin. Denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser Zeitpunkt einmal wahr werden würde.

In den Stunden, während er bei ihrer Horcruxjagd draußen vor dem Zelt Wache geschoben hatte und die Karte des Rumtreibers betrachtete, hatte er versucht Abschied zu nehmen. Er hatte versucht dem kreischenden und brüllenden Monster in ihm klar zu machen, dass es Dinge gab, die wichtiger waren als das Eigenwohl. Er hatte versucht dem tobenden Untier klar zu machen, dass es jetzt nicht mehr um ihn ging, dass es nie um ihn ging, dass er diesen Kampf führen musste- wenn schon nicht für seine eigene Zukunft, dann doch für die Ginnys und all derer, die noch eine hatten.

Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er schon längst gewusst, dass er im Kampf gegen Voldemort sterben musste. Die beiden Leben waren zu eng verknüpft, zu sehr zusammengewachsen als dass sie nach der letzten Konfrontation in entgegengesetzte Richtungen verlaufen konnten. Er hatte sich innerlich schon längst von einer Zukunft verabschiedet in der er ohne Voldemort, ohne Krieg und ohne Angst leben würde. Dem Monster hatte das nicht gepasst, das Monster schrie und tobte und brüllte doch es war nicht von Belang. Harry war sich schon Jahre zuvor seinem Schicksal bewusst geworden, auch wenn er es sich erst im letzten Moment eingestanden hatte.

Darum war es so unglaublich, dass er hier stand, dass er von nun an ein _Leben_ vor sich haben sollte.

"Hat Kreacher die Sandwiches hergebracht?" fragte Bill, der seinen Tee ausgetrunken und aufgestanden war. Harry nickte.

"Stehen im Wohnzimmer."

"Gut" sagte Bill und wandte sich an Ginny. "Ich geh dann."

Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und nickte.

"Wo gehst du hin?" frage Harry.

"Zu Tante Muriel. Fleur wartet dort" erklärte er auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin.

"Sie weiss noch nicht, dass es vorbei ist?"

"Doch, doch, natürlich. Aber ich will sie nicht länger Muriel überlassen, als unbedingt nötig ist."

Harry lächelte.

"Verständlich."

"Sagst du Mum Bescheid?" Bill wandte sich erneut an Ginny.

"Okay."

Dann stand er auf und ging. Harry, der sich plötzlich mit Ginny alleine in der Küche vorfand war starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Sie waren dreckig.

"Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" fragte Ginny in die Stille hinein und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen wirkten müde.

"Warum bist _du_ nicht im Bett?" gab Harry zurück. "Du siehst mindestens so erschöpft aus wie ich."

"Willst du damit sagen, ich sehe scheisse aus?"

"Wa-? Nein…"

Ginny grinste doch das Lächeln verlief zwischen Mundwinkel und Augen irgendwo im Nichts. Die Konversation tat es ihm gleich. Ginny nahm den letzten Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse und Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Schuhspitzen zu. Sie waren noch genau so dreckig wie zuvor. Das Schweigen war stickig, zäh, dickflüssig. Beide waren mit der Situation nicht vertraut- es war immer so einfach gewesen miteinander zu reden. Doch nun trennte sie nicht nur ein guter Quadratmeter Luft sondern ein ganzes Jahr. Tief in seinem Hinterkopf, ganz leise doch in der Stille gut vernehmlich, hörte Harry wie Ginny seinen Namen schrie, als sie glaubte er sei tot. Schuld schwappte wie eine Welle zähflüssigen, ölverschmutzen Wassers über ihn. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass das alles passierte, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie so sehr miteinbezogen wurde.

Was konnte er schon sagen, was, damit er zeigen konnte, dass es ihm leid tat? Was konnte er nur sagen damit sie verstand, dass nichts von alledem seine Absicht gewesen war. Worte waren nicht genug um die Schuld von seinen Schultern zu nehmen. Worte reichten nicht mal annähernd aus.

Doch dann, völlig unvermittelt, brach Ginny die Stille.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Harry nickte, zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Sie stand auf und stellte ihre leere Teetasse in die Spüle. Dann sah sie zu Harry auf. Sie stand nah- unnötig nah. Sie lächelte nicht, doch hinter all der Erschöpfung und Trauer glühten ihre Augen hart und fordernd und kämpferisch. In dem Moment begriff Harry, dass sie- genau so wie er, genau so wie alle anderen- getan hatte was sie musste. Nicht weil es so vorherbestimmt war, nicht, weil eine Prophezeiung es so wollte, nicht weil das Schicksal es verlangte, sondern weil sie sich weigerte die Situation so wie sie war zu akzeptieren. Egal wie sehr Harry es sich gewünscht hatte- Ginny war genau so wenig vom Kämpfen abzuhalten wie er selbst.

Er lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Dann- Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal- hielt er sie im Arm, klammerte sich an ihr fest, atmete den vertrauten Blumenduft ein, spürte ihre Wärme unter seinen Händen und sog die Tatsache, dass sie beide am Leben waren, dass da zwei schlagende Herzen trotz allem noch Blut durch die Körper pumpten wie ein trockener Schwamm in sich auf.

"Du zitterst " nuschelte sie in sein T-Shirt hinein und Harry spürte, wie sie lächelte.

"Ich weiss."

Nach einer Weile, das Ticken der grossen Standuhr in der Küche hatte jegliche Bedeutung verloren, sah Harry zu Ginny herunter und nickte mit dem Kinn Richtung Tür. Sie nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen.

* * *

_Ich hab versucht hier die Szene so authentisch als möglich (was bei einer fiktiven Sache nicht wirklich viel ist) zu gestalten. Verzeiht mir, wenn der letzte Teil des Kapitels holprig wirkt- ich habe eine schwerwiegende Allergie gegen Kitsch, Schnulzen, Romantik und die Farbe Rosarot weswegen das jetzt das erste annähernd romantische ist, was ich je über die Tasten gebracht habe. Kritik wie immer erwünscht._


	4. Molly

Molly

Molly Weasley saß auf der Bettkante und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Das Taschentuch in ihren Händen war nass, doch auf ihrem Gesicht waren keine Tränen zu sehen. Sie hatte keine mehr.

Ihre Füsse standen parallel zueinander, schön symmetrisch ausgerichtet, der Rücken war steif und der Blick starr. Molly fragte sich, ob die Freudenfeiern und die Eulenscharen und das Feuerwerk, das Gelächter, das Trinken, die Tränen der Erleichterung- ob all das genau in dem Moment stattfinden konnte, wo sie auf ihrem Bett im Fuchsbau saß und versuchte nicht auseinanderzufallen.

Hinter ihr lag Arthur Weasley auf dem Bett. Molly wusste, dass er auf dem Rücken lag, die Augen offen und fern. Sie wünschte sich, er säße neben ihr, einfach dass jemand da wäre, einfach damit sie eine Schulter hätte, wenn die Tränen wiederkamen. Sie wünschte sich, er säße neben ihr, damit er eine Schulter hätte, wenn die Tränen wiederkamen.

Denn sie wusste, dass es Arthur ebenso zerriss wie sie. Freds Gesicht, so still, wie es noch nie gewesen war, Freds Hände, untätig wie noch nie zuvor… Molly sprang vom Bett hoch und begann aufzuräumen. Es war ihr egal, dass alles was herumstand ihre und Arthurs Schuhe und Umhänge waren. Es war ihr egal, denn sie sah es nicht, auch wenn sie es versuchte.

Molly spürte Arthurs Blick, sie spürte wie etwas in ihrem Mann zerbrach- immer und immer wieder. Sie spürte es, denn es war ihr eigener Schmerz.

Nachdem Molly die Umhänge geflickt und gereinigt hatte stand sie auf und begegnete einem Paar brauner Augen, die unmöglich die ihrigen sein konnten. Der Spiegel log. Diese Augen gehörten nicht ihr, dieses Gesicht gehörte nicht ihr, dieser Hals und diese Schultern waren geliehen. Wie konnte sie noch immer einen Körper haben, wenn sie sich fühlte, als wäre außer ihrem Gehirn alles amputiert. Ungläubig fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über eine kleine Schnittwunde oberhalb ihrer Augenbraue. Sie spürte das getrocknete Blut, sie spürte den leisen Schmerz auch wenn er nicht zu ihr gehörte.

Die Frau im Spiegel war die Mutter von sieben, nein acht Kindern. Die Frau im Spiegel konnte gut kochen, konnte kleinere Verletzungen heilen. Die Frau im Spiegel wurde manchmal wütend. Die Frau im Spiegel hatte einen verrückten Ehemann der den Schuppen mit Muggelschrott zupflasterte. Die Frau im Spiegel liebte ihre Kinder und ihren verrückten Ehemann. Die Frau im Spiegel, das war Molly Weasley.

Die ungläubige Schale, die davor stand und Krümel getrockneten Blutes zwischen ihren Fingern rieb war jemand anderes. Molly hatte keine Ahnung wer oder was, aber sie wusste, dass sie und ihr Spiegelbild außer die oberflächlichen Merkmale nichts gemeinsam hatten.

Denn wenn sie noch immer Molly Weasley war, dann müsste sie sich schlecht fühlen, müsste sie vor Schuld vergehen. Molly Weasley konnte nicht töten. Die Schale schon. Denn die Schale war wie die Hippogriffmutter, die unter Missachtung der eigenen Sicherheit oder Gesundheit alle und jeden angreift, die ihren Jungen schaden oder schaden wollen.

Bitter wandte sich Molly von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und ging zum Fenster. Die Obstbäume im Garten trugen zahlreiche kleine, grüne Äpfel oder Birnen, ihr Garten lag brach. Molly nahm an, dass Bill und Charlie das schlimmste weggeräumt hatten. Trotzdem tat es weh ihn so zu sehen.

_Wie ein offenes Grab._

Molly schüttelte den Kopf um den unangenehmen Gedanken loszuwerden und wollte schon vom Fenster weggehen, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie Harry sah. Was wollte der Junge draußen? Er hatte keine Tasche bei sich, er trug auch keinen Pullover, nur Rons altes T-Shirt, also würde er wohl kaum weggehen. Ausserdem: Wo wollte er hin? Der arme Junge hatte nichts.

Molly trat näher ans Fenster um Harry besser zu sehen. Jetzt streckte er eine Hand Richtung Türe aus. Sorge stieg in Molly hoch. Was hatte dieser Krieg nur mit ihm gemacht? Schon wollte sie runtergehen um nach Harry zu sehen, als Ginny im Türrahmen erschien, nach Harrys Hand griff und zu ihm trat. Damit hatten die beiden endgültig Mollys ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

"Arthur" flüsterte Molly leise. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und doch lag eine Spur Aufregung in ihr. Harry und Ginny standen noch immer vor der Tür, sprachen leise miteinander. Harrys Gesicht war ernst.

"Arthur!"

Jetzt sprach Ginny. Auch wenn Molly die Worte ihrer Tochter nicht hören konnte hatte sie schon längst begriffen was los war. Es überraschte sie nicht, als Ginny sanft ihre Arme um Harrys Hals legte und ihn mitten auf den Mund küsste. Und noch weniger, dass Harry sich an Mollys Tochter festklammerte als wäre sie das einzig Beständige in der sturmgepeitschten See.

"Arthur, komm her" sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang fester.

Das Bett ächzte als sich Arthur aufrichtete, die Dielen knarrten, als er zu ihr ans Fenster trat.

"Sieh" sagte sie nur und deutete auf das Paar. Den Seitenblick, den sie Arthur zuwarf bestätigte was sie schon immer gewusst hatte: Väter begreifen erst, wenn es offensichtlich ist. Arthurs Augenbrauen verschwanden da, wo einst sein rotes Haar die Stirn bedeckte. Er drehte sich zu Molly.

"Hast du das gewusst?"

Molly lächelte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

"Der Instinkt einer Mutter trügt nie."

* * *

_Das schwierigste Kapitel überhaupt. In die anderen Charaktere konnte ich mich relativ gut hineinversetzen, aber Molly hat es mir wirklich schwer gemacht. Eine Mutter die ihr Kind verliert ist außerhalb meines an sich weit reichenden Vorstellungsvermögens. Zum Glück._


	5. George

Asche auf mein Haupt: Ich habe beim zweiten Kapitel einen furchtbaren und nicht wiedergutzumachenden Fehler begangen! Ich liess Fleur bei Muriel versauren, während sie in der richtigen Fiktion kämpft.

Ich bin geständig, reuevoll, bedauere diesen Zwischenfall zu tiefst und habe die Geschichte umgehend angepasst.

wolfskind

* * *

George

Als George das letzte Mal geweint hatte, war er vierzehn und seine Schwester wurde in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt. Als George das letzte Mal geweint hatte, saß er auf seinem Himmelbett im Schlafsaal von Hogwarts und verging schier vor Angst. Als George das letzte Mal geweint hatte, stand Fred am Fenster und starrte über das Schlossgelände.

Jetzt war nicht Angst der Grund, dass George weinte. Jetzt wusste er, dass jemand aus seiner Familie tot war. Jetzt war er zwanzig Jahre alt und sein Zwillingsbruder lag kalt und steif und tot in Hogwarts. Jetzt stand nicht Fred am Fenster sondern Charlie.

„Dumbledore hat einmal gesagt, der Tod sei wie das nächste grössere Abenteuer, erinnerst du dich?" hatte George an jenem Abend, kurz vor Weihnachten zu Fred gesagt, als sie zusammen mit Lee Jordan in der Ruine eines Zaubererhauses warteten, dass es Zeit wurde auf Sendung zu gehen. Fred hatte genickt und Lees Augen, die sich strahlend hell von seinem dunklen Gesicht abhoben, sahen George fragend an.

„Mir reicht dieses Schlamassel hier. Ich will nicht noch mehr Abenteuer."

Daraufhin hatte Fred gelacht und spöttisch die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Ein Weasleyzwilling hat genug von Abenteuern?" Fred hatte die Hand auf Georges Stirn gelegt und resigniert den Kopf geschüttelt. „Tztztz…" sagte er zu Lee, „das sieht ernst aus fürchte ich."

Lee hatte gelacht, doch George schlug Freds Hand weg.

„Das ist nicht lustig verdammt noch mal."

Freds Lachen verschwand und machte einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz, der Ginny stolz gemacht hätte.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich will sterben?" hatte er gesagt. Die darauffolgende Stille war Antwort genug. „Aber wir stecken nun mal hier fest, in diesem Schlammassel, in diesem Krieg. Und ja, du hast recht, es ist nicht lustig. Aber wenn du nicht daran zerbrechen willst, dann lachst du trotzdem."

Damals hatte es schlüssig geklungen, dachte George und schnäuzte sich. Freds Haltung hatte George beeindruckt und ihn in den darauffolgenden Monaten davor bewahrt kaputt zu gehen. Muriel zu ärgern hatte nicht allein ihrer Unterhaltung gedient (obwohl das sicher eine grosse Rolle spielte), sondern ihnen auch die Möglichkeit gegeben auszubrechen aus einem Alltag voller Angst.

Und jetzt wo sich George verzweifelt wünschte auszubrechen konnte er nicht mehr. Fred war tot. Fred war tot. Fred war tot.

George sah hoch und begegnete Charlies Blick, getrübt, bitter. Etwas hinter den blauen Augen schien zerbrochen, in tausend kleine Scherben, irreparabel zerstört. George wandte sich ab, er ertrug diesen Blick nicht, er hielt diesen Spiegel nicht aus. Es war nicht richtig! Es war nicht richtig, dass er und Charlie hier im alten Zimmer der Zwillinge waren, es war nicht richtig, dass der Rest der Familie in ihren Zimmern hockte, es war nicht richtig, denn jemand fehlte. Jemand fehlte. Fred war tot.

Es war nicht richtig! Es war nicht richtig, dass Harry Potter Ginny aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreite, Ron circa zweihundert Mal das Leben rettete, den Angriff auf Georges Vater verhinderte und dafür Fred einfach so sterben liess. Es war nicht richtig, dass Harry Potter zwei Mal starb und zwei Mal zurückkehrte und Fred tot blieb. George verstand das nicht und die Ungerechtigkeit trieb ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

Warum hatte Harry Potter, der Retter der Weasleys, der Retter der Zaubererwelt zugesehen wie Fred umkam? Warum hatte er nichts getan, er, der Auserwählte? Warum hatte sich niemand gekümmert? Warum hatten sie alle zugesehen, warum lag Fred jetzt nicht im Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers sondern kalt und steif und tot in Hogwarts?

George zitterte, vor Wut oder Enttäuschung oder Trauer vermochte er nicht zu sagen. George zitterte und weinte wie er seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gezittert und geweint hatte. Fred war tot und das war nicht richtig so. Fred war tot und tot und tot und tot.

_Und das war verflucht noch mal falsch!_

Er zuckte zusammen, als er spürte wie die Matzratze unter ihm leicht nachgab. Charlie hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Charlie, der mit Drachen umgehen konnte aber nicht mit seinem aufgelösten Bruder. Charlie, dessen schwielige Hände von harter Arbeit zeugten, aber auch, dass sie sich tröstende Gesten nicht gewohnt waren.

Lange sassen die Brüder nebeneinander, der eine zerstört und der andere mit zusammengebissenem Kiefer verzweifelt bemüht die Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

Als George endlich wieder hochsah, merkte er, dass es wieder zu regnen begonnen hatte. Im Zimmer war es merklich dunkler geworden.

Charlie stand auf.

„Komm" sagte er. Es war ein Befehl und George war unendlich dankbar dafür. Keine Bitte und keine Frage. Ein Befehl. Ein Wort. Komm. Aufstehen und Charlie folgen. Komm. Aufstehen und Charlie folgen.

George wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers übers Gesicht und putzte sich mit dem sauberen Taschentuch, das Charlie ihm hinstreckte die Nase. Aufstehen und Charlie folgen. Fred war tot. Aufstehen und Charlie folgen. Es war nicht schwierig.

Die Treppe knarrte trotz ihrer langen Abwesenheit noch immer auf der dritten und achten Stufe.

Auf dem Sofatisch im Wohnzimmer stand ein Plateau voller Sandwiches. Vor dem Rest des Kaminfeuers saß Percy, eingemummelt in eine Wolldecke. Seine Augen waren rot aber nicht feucht. Unwillkürlich schoss es George durch den Kopf, dass Percy das erste mal in seinem Leben wirklich jung aussah.

Percy nickte Charlie und George zu. Charlie hob andeutungsweise die Hand, George blieb starr. Dann bückte sich Charlie, nahm zwei Sandwiches vom Plateau und reichte eines davon George.

„Hier, iss!"

Wieder ein Befehl. Und wieder war es herrlich einfach ihm Folge zu leisten. George setzte sich aufs Sofa und ass ein Sandwich das keinen Geschmack hatte, obwohl es wahrscheinlich sehr gut schmecken würde. George ass ein Sandwich, denn Charlie hatte gesagt, er soll essen. George ass ein Sandwich, weil er Charlie vertraute und weil zu tun, was er sagte ihm ein ähnliches Gefühl gab, als hätte ihm jemand einen Imperiusfluch aufgehängt.

Als er fertig gegessen hatte legte George seinen schweren Kopf auf die Sofalehne und schloss die Augen.

Percy stand auf, die Federn im Polsterstuhl knarrten. George spürte wie ihm Percy die Wolldecke umlegte, ehe er dankbar in die Vergessenheit versank.

* * *

Als nächstes kommt Percy. Der Junge bereitet mehr Schwierigkeiten als Molly und George zusammen.


	6. Percy

heyo

der perfekte percy hat mir einige mühe bereitet. darum nur so ein kurzes kapitel. das war jetzt mein dritter anlauf, ich hab das kapitel immer wieder umgeschrieben.

wölfchen

* * *

Percy

Es war dunkel geworden im Wohnzimmer, der Regen klatschte an die Fensterscheiben. Percy wandte sich von George ab und trat an den Kamin. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfachte er das Feuer von neuem. Doch die züngelnden Flammen vermochten ihn nicht zu wärmen. Percy fror denn die Kälte kam von innen.

"Hast du geschlafen?" fragte Charlie in die Stille hinein und Percy, noch immer dem Feuer zugewandt, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du?"

Charlie verneinte. Schlaf war das kostbare Gut, das Percy in letzter Zeit vermisst hatte. Schlaf war der Preis, den er für sein Handeln bezahlt hatte. Percy hatte seine Familie verlassen, hatte seine Herkunft verleugnet, was für einen Weasley Hochverrat gleichkam. Percy wusste das, hatte es immer schon gewusst.

Anfangs hatte ihm der Glaube geholfen, dass er im Recht war. Dann, als feststand, dass Harry Potter und Dumbledore die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt hatten half ihm der Stolz. Und ganz zuletzt half ihm gar nichts mehr. Ganz zuletzt blieb nur noch die Realisation, dass er so leicht nicht wieder zurück konnte- selbst wenn er seinen Stolz überwinden könnte. Ganz zuletzt blieb ihm nur noch die Frage, warum der sprechende Hut ihn nach Griffyndor gesteckt hatte wo doch bei Percy von Mut und Loyalität keine Rede sein konnte.

Und jetzt, drei Jahre später, zurück in dem Haus wo er aufwuchs, fühlte sich Percy wie ein Fremder. Es sah wohl noch gleich aus im Wohnzimmer wie früher doch die Leute im Haus- seine Familie- waren anders. Älter, bitterer, resignierter. Und in einem Fall sogar tot.

Percy schloss die Augen und drehte sich vom Kamin weg. Ein Knall, ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Seite. Staub. Geröll. Ein rothaariger, junger Mann auf dem Boden. Zuerst hatte Percy gedacht, es sei Ron. Das ganze Jahr über hatte er gedacht, es sei Ron. Zuerst hörte er die Geschichte mit der Griselkrätze. Dann- und Percy wusste nicht, welche Geschichte schlimmer war- erfuhr er, dass Ron auf der Flucht mit Harry Potter war, dem meistgesuchten Jungen der Zaubererwelt.

Doch es war nicht Ron. Ron kniete neben dem rothaarigen Jemand, weinte und schrie. Es war Fred.

Ein leises 'Pop' holte Percy dankenswert aus seinen Gedanken. Die Hintertür öffnete sich und Bill und Fleur traten ein. Obwohl sie noch immer außerordentlich schön war, strahlte Fleur nicht die Grazie und Anmut aus, wie sie es sonst tat. Sie wirkte müde und erschöpft.

"Hey" sagte Bill leise. Fleur lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Percy nickte ihm zu, Charlie schwieg.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Bill und sah zu George. Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

"Schläft."

Percy beobachtete wie sich Fleur aufs zweite Sofa setzte und ihre Hände im Schoss knetete. Bill holte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus seinem Umhang und rief vier Gläser aus der Küche. Schweigend schenkte er ein und reichte die Gläser Percy, Charlie und Fleur.

Ein Trinkspruch war nicht notwendig. Mit einem leisen Seitenblick auf George wussten alle, auf wen sie heute tranken. Percy, der sonst nie trank, konnte nur knapp ein Husten in ein Räuspern umwandeln. Er sah auf und begegnete Bills Blick. Das müde Lächeln, das in sein vernarbtes Gesicht trat war für Percy die grössere Wohltat als der Whiskey, der den Kloss aus seinem Hals wegbrannte.

Schulsprecher Bill. Er war immer Percys Vorbild gewesen. Der grosse Bruder zu dem er aufsah. Charlie war immer der wilde gewesen, der mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament ihrer Mutter. Bill nicht. Obwohl er sich hin und wieder von Charlie zu irgend einem Unsinn hatte hinreissen lassen, war Bill der einzige Bruder, der stets ein Stück Vernunft mit sich trug. Eine Gabe die sich Percy bis vor ein paar Jahren selbst auch attestiert hatte. Bill war seiner Position als ältester Bruder immer gerecht geworden. Immer. Und dass dieser älteste Bruder nach allem was Percy ihm und seiner Familie angetan hatte nun mit Percy im Wohnzimmer saß und lächelte, weil der jüngere Bruder den Alkohol nicht gewohnt war, war mehr als Percy jemals erwartet hatte.

Doch vielleicht verstand Bill ganz einfach, dass es für Percy längst nicht mehr um den verletzten Stolz ging. Vielleicht wusste er, dass Percy einerseits im Ministerium blieb weil er nicht anders konnte, weil er zu feige war zu kündigen und weil er andererseits wusste, dass er ersetzt werden würde durch jemand, der keine Akten muggelstämmiger Zauberer fälschte.

Der Kloss in Percys Hals war zurückgekehrt, die Tränen brannten wieder in seinen Augen. Doch die Schuld, die ihn übermannte schien etwas weniger schwer und weniger beherrschend zu sein.

* * *

wäre bei dem kleinen stückchen geschribsel froh um rückmeldung. keine ahnung ob die charakterskizze einigermassen stimmig ist.

als nächstes kommt ron, dann wird das kapitel auch etwas länger.


	7. Ron

Heyo

Ich weiss, hat seine Zeit gedauert. Das ist nun das zweitletzte Kapitel. Als letztes kommt Hermine mit dem Blick einer Aussenstehenden. Ich hoffe die ganze Melancholie der Geschichte geht euch nicht langsam auf den Keks. Es ist halt mehr ein Psychogramm als eine Geschichte im herkömmlichen Sinn.

Trotzdem viel Vergnügen

Wolfs.kind

* * *

Ron

Als Ron aufwachte wurde ihm nicht eine einzige Sekunde der Vergessenheit gegönnt. Nicht einen Moment lang musste er überlegen wo er war, warum er hier war, wieso sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Ron schlug die Augen auf und alles war da, alles war klar, die Erinnerung so scharf, dass es unerträglich war.

Draussen war es dunkel geworden. Regen prasselte an sein Fenster. Ron sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor acht Uhr abends. Harrys Feldbett war leer.

Langsam, vergeblich versuchend den Schmerz in seinen Gliedern auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, setzte sich Ron auf und sah auf seine Hände. Die Handflächen waren gerötet, die Haut spannte sich über die Stellen, wo er sich im Verlies der Leastranges verbrannt hatte.

Es schien unvorstellbar, unbegreiflich zu sein, dass das noch nicht mal 36 Stunden zurücklag. Eine andere Welt, ein anderes Universum. Die Verbrennungen auf seiner Haut logen, die blauen Flecken, die Abschürfungen, die feinen Schnittwunden erzählten nicht die Wahrheit. All das konnte nicht passiert sein, Fred konnte nicht tot sein, Harry war nicht gestorben und wieder gekommen, Rons Mutter hatte Bellatrix nicht getötet. Die Bilder vor Rons innerem Auge, sie konnten nicht real sein, sie waren nur das; Bilder im Kopf. Ron hatte keine schwer verletzte Lavender Brown zu Madam Pomfrey getragen. Ron hatte diesen Schüler, der nicht älter als vierzehn sein konnte nicht zu seinen Angehörigen gebracht, er hatte nicht gesehen, wie die Mutter zusammenbrach, er hatte nicht den eigenen Umriss in seinen toten, glasigen Augen spiegeln sehen. Ron hatte nicht gekämpft, denn das konnte nicht passiert sein, das konnte nicht passiert sein, das war eine Lüge.

Die Fakten widersprachen Rons Empfinden der Realität. Denn bei neutraler Betrachtung war es zu viel, schlichtweg zu viel, was in diesen 36 Stunden passiert war, als das es noch in den Rahmen der Wirklichkeit gepresst werden konnte. Es war als hätten sich Alpträume, Wünsche, Sehnsüchte, Ängste, Hoffnungen und Befürchtungen zusammengetan, als hätte sich alles, was sich in den letzten paar Monaten angebahnt hatte innert kürzester Zeit entladen. Fred und Hermine und Harry und Rons Mutter und Bellatrix und Voldemort und Hogwarts und jetzt sollte einfach alles vorbei sein? Jetzt sollten einfach alle Uhren auf Null gesetzt und neu gestartet werden?

Irgendwie hatte sich Ron das anders vorgestellt. In jenen seltenen Momenten, in denen er es sich erlaubt hatte zu träumen. Er hatte sich Erleichterung vorgestellt, die so überwältigend war, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Er hatte sich die Sache mit Hermine anders vorgestellt, nicht so rau und nicht so verzweifelt. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie er ihr eines Tages all das sagen würde, was er so lange mit sich herumtrug. Stattdessen waren in diesen Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum von Hogwarts nichts als trockene Schluchzer und Zittern und Wortfetzen gekommen. Er hatte sich das Gefühl vorgestellt, dieses einnehmende Glücksgefühl, die Erleichterung. Und nun hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich bei dem Wunsch ertappte so zu fühlen.

Seufzend stand Ron auf und zog sich an. Dann trat er ans Fenster und öffnete es soweit er konnte. Vereinzelte Regentropfen spritzten in sein Gesicht, die Luft draußen war kühl und klar. Sie schien den Schleier der Unwirklichkeit ein wenig zu lichten.

Von unten konnte Ron gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Er ging über die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer. Ein leises, fast unsichtbares Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als wie gewohnt die dritte und achte Stufe knarrte.

Ron setzte sich zu seinen Brüdern und Fleur und zog die Knie unters Kinn. Ihm gegenüber saß Percy, die Augen feucht und gerötet und Ron fragte sich, ob er Percy überhaupt einmal hatte weinen sehen. Obwohl Percy nicht mit dem Rest der Familie im Orden kämpfte, hatten sich die vergangenen Jahre in das Gesicht des drittältesten Weasleys gegraben. Percys Blasiertheit, die er seit klein auf stets in seinem Blick getragen hatte war fort. Die Schultern, das erste Mal seit sich Ron erinnern konnte, waren gesenkt, fast schon geknickt.

Georges Gesicht war in seinen Armen vergraben, die er auf die Sofalehne gelegt hatte. Irgendwie war Ron froh. Fleur saß neben ihm, den Kopf an Bills Schulter gelegt, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich das Feuer, ganz ähnlich wie in Rons letztem Leben sich das Feuer in den Augen von Dumbledores Bruder spiegelte. Bill hatte die Augen geschlossen, ob er schlief oder nicht vermochte Ron nicht zu sagen. Charlie stand am Fenster, die Stirn an die Scheibe gelehnt.

"Du weisst nicht wie glücklich du bist." Ron erinnerte sich gut an das Gespräch mit Harry, in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Mit hochrotem Kopf und glühenden Ohren war Ron aus der Grossen Halle gerannt, nachdem er von seiner Mutter diesen Heuler erhalten hatte. In dem Moment hätte er um alles in der Welt mit Harry getauscht, dessen Onkel und Tante ihn nicht vor der ganzen Schule gedemütigt hatten.

"Meine Verwandten wären nicht sauer gewesen, weil ich mit einem Auto her geflogen bin- sondern weil ich dabei nicht draufging" hatte Harry gesagt und die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme liess ihn um Jahre älter wirken. Damals hatte Ron nicht ganz begriffen was Harry meinte. Damals hätte er liebend gern mit Harry getauscht. Erst im letzten Jahr war ihm nach und nach klar geworden, was es bedeutet eine Familie zu haben- und was es bedeutet ohne sie auszukommen.

_Du weißt nicht wie glücklich du bist_. Der Satz hallte in Rons Kopf wider, aus der Vergessenheit der vergangenen Jahre geholt. _Du weißt nicht wie glücklich du bist._ Doch Ron war nicht glücklich. Im Gegenteil, ihm war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so elend zumute gewesen.

Es gab nichts mehr zu tun, keinen Feind, der die Trauer in die pflegeleichte gerechte Wut verwandelte. Es gab nichts mehr ausser der tonnenschweren Erkenntnis, dass einer aus ihrer Mitte fehlte und nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Wieder knarrte die Treppe. Fünf Köpfe sahen hoch, Bill und George schliefen weiter. Hermine hob zögernd die Hand, liess sie aber auf halber Höhe wieder sinken. Sie sah müde aus, die Kleider, die sie trug schienen ihr viel zu gross zu sein. Wut stieg jäh in Ron empor, Wut auf Voldemort, Wut auf die Todesser, Wut auf Dumbledore, Wut auf all jene, die verantwortlich waren, dass Menschen wie Hermine durch diese Hölle gehen mussten. Für einen kurzen Moment begegnete Ron Hermines Blick, dann sah er weg. Er legte seinen schweren Kopf auf die Knie. Hermine setzte sich auf die Stuhllehne genau so wie Ron vor einer Million Jahren im Zimmer des verletzten Zauberstabmachers.

Ihre kalte Hand auf seinem Nacken löschte die Wut und Frustration im Nu. Ohne aufzusehen langte Ron nach ihrer Hand. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Brüder im selben Raum waren, es war ihm egal, dass sie wahrscheinlich hersahen, Ron brauchte Hermines Hand als Verbindung in die Realität. Er brauchte sie, weil er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte zu zerbrechen. Sie schien es zu spüren, denn sie drückte fester zu und strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

So blieben sie lange sitzen. Hin und wieder knarrte ein Polsterstuhl oder es knackte das Holz im Kamin. Ansonsten war es still im Raum. Ron versuchte vergebens nicht an den Begriff „Totenstille" zu denken.

Erlösung kam erst in Gestalt leiser Stimmen, die von draussen zu der stummen Gesellschaft drangen. Ron sah hoch und begegnete Percys fragendem Blick. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Für einen verrückten Moment stellte sich Ron eine Meute Reporter vom _Tagespropheten_ vor, die alle ein Exklusivinterview mit Harry Potter wollten.

Doch es klopften keine Reporter an der Tür. Harry Potter höchstpersönlich trat klitschnass in die Tür. Das schwarze Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht und sogar von seinem Platz aus konnte Ron Harrys Gänsehaut sehen. Er sah aus, als habe er gehofft nicht gleich alle Brüder auf einem Haufen vorzufinden.

„Was zum-?"

Rons Frage hatte sich erledigt, als er seine Schwester, nicht minder nass, im Türrahmen erblickte. Harry vermied den Blick in die Runde und eilte, Ginny auf den Fersen, die Treppe hoch.

„Ist das" begann Charlie zögernd und richtete sich dabei an Ron, „ist das was ich glaube, dass es ist?"

„Was?" fragte George matt und öffnete die Augen.

„Harry und Ginny."

Sechs Augenpaare, müde, blutunterlaufen, glasig und erschöft doch nicht minder neugierig, richteten sich an Ron. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und irgendwie, auf ganz wundersame Weise hatte sich ein scheues Grinsen auf sein Gesicht geschlichen.

* * *

Und?


End file.
